


Charmingly

by Katherine



Category: The Lost Prince - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The two had been convincingly, charmingly, boy-like, despite their secret mission.
Kudos: 2





	Charmingly

The two had been convincingly, charmingly, boy-like, despite their secret mission, interested in the dogs in her carriage. Much later, once the Lamp had indeed been lighted beyond all extinguishing, the Lost Prince restored to Samavia, she considered.

It might not be quite the correct thing to give Prince Marco a puppy. He was acknowledged heir to Samavia. But even princes could appreciate a companion, as could great ladies. Not, certainly, a small dog like her own, but perhaps a hound, to sleep at the prince's feet and once grown hunt with him in the beautiful forests of his land.


End file.
